


Good Morning

by teamanic



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamanic/pseuds/teamanic
Summary: Lio is not a morning person.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164





	Good Morning

Lio is not a morning person.

Galo figures out that particular snippet of _Lio_ within the span of four months they’ve been together. This fact holds true especially when the brutal work days unfolds into a lazy weekend and Lio is practically buried underneath _too-many-to-be-considered-normal_ layers of blankets.

It’s also four months that he’s had time to figure this enigma out: How to wake one Lio Fotia up without having his fangs turned on him. 

He dips his knee into the mattress, leaning his weight over to press chaste kisses on Lio’s cheek. It earns him a soft grumble of protest as Lio curls himself away from his touch, hiding his face into the pillow to hug the sheets tighter around his body. 

Galo goes along, anticipating this response. He slips under the covers too, bundling Lio’s smaller frame to his chest as he continues to kiss him awake bit by bit. A lazy kiss on the side of his neck, a generous peck paired with an ascent of butterfly kisses from his chin to the crown of his head. By now Lio’s initial cold exterior has melted a little, chipped away at the edges as his grumble turns into a hum of content. 

Feeling a little brave, he descends down across his body, lifting the hem of his shirt to pepper light kisses into the soft skin of Lio’s stomach.

 _That_ earns him a strong shock of reaction. Galo narrowly avoids having a foot planted in his face as Lio jerks his leg, wide awake as he yanks the sheets over to expose Galo. 

_Bingo_.

“Galo,” Lio seethes, flushing a deep crimson red. Galo doesn’t wilt even in the presence of Lio’s venomous glare, “Let me _sleep_.”

He cards a nonchalant hand through Lio’s messy hair, combing away the little strands that managed to stick up during the night, “It’s already past nine. Even if it’s a Saturday I think you’ve slept enough.” 

Lio only gives him an indignant huff in response before attempting to crawl back under the covers. _Oh he’s not getting away that easily_ -

He scoops Lio into his arms before he gets the chance to slink back into the thick sheets and then-

“ _Galo_ ,” Lio hisses, twists and turns in vain. It’s a moment before he relents in his arms, turning instead to whisper dangerously against his lips, “I’m killing you once you release me.”

Galo gives him a quick peck, leaves a tiny smile there, “No you won’t. Who else could make those homemade pancakes you love?”

Lio’s temper dissolves, cold accusing stare thawing to give way to a slight twinkle. His voice is a little wistful too, “Pancakes?” 

“Yeah, pancakes,” Galo beams, “With extra syrup on the side.” 

“And strawberries?”

“Yep, if you get changed and everything,” He says, planting another kiss onto his forehead. 

Lio doesn’t stay long in thought before he taps his arm. Galo obliges, setting him down onto his own legs.

“You better make it the best goddamn pancakes I’ve ever had Thymos.” 

“Of course! They’re gonna be so good I _bet_ it’ll make you a morning person.”

Lio smiles like the morning glow, shares it with him as he presses a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you enjoyed this, you're free to let me know ! I live for validation in comments and kudos ♡


End file.
